


Spiderdrabbles

by shaz1973



Category: Glee, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaz1973/pseuds/shaz1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drabbles about life in New York, if Glee was in the Marvel Universe:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Drabble 1, Life if New York, if this was the Marvel Universe, and the Glee universe at the same time P~

Spiderdrabble!

Please note I don't own any characters associated with Glee or Marvel Comics!

 

It's New York in the middle of summer, the fire escape can't really be called a balcony, even if Kurt has put out some planter boxes of herbs. But they can call it a balcony if they want to.

Blaine breathes in the rare cool breeze and stuffs another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Kurt! Hurry up out here before you miss the breeze and popcorn!”

“does that have real butter on it?” says a voice above his head? Blaine looks up with a start to a figure in blue and red standing straight out from the wall, as if the laws of gravity and physics were an option rather than a law.

“erm...my Boyfriend prefers olive oil and sea salt” Blaine takes a breath and tries to bring his brain back online, but nothing is working.

“Oh well, that will do!” Spiderman grabs the bag and strolls off around the side of the building.

Two things occur to Blaine at this point.

One; Kurt will never believe him and

Two; Man he's glad they moved to new York.


	2. Drabble the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2, because I can't get this out of my head...

Please note that I don't own any Glee or Marvel Comic Characters

 

Spiderdrabble the Second

It doesn't take long for Kurt to notice that Blaine seems to be eating a lot more popcorn than normal.

It also doesn't take long for him to work out who was actually eating it, because really Blaine?

So Peter gets a bit of a surprise one night when there is someone else standing there with his mid shift snack. He's a bit worried, as most people (super villains included), can't actually sneak up on him.

He's even more alarmed when said figure points one finger at him and says,

“Let's have a chat about your colour scheme shall we?”

Peter finds himself hoping that Kurt never decides to work for one of the bad guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up as a series of drabbles around the same theme, please don't rely on my for frequent updates though..


	3. Drabble the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 3:)

Spiderdrabble3

Please note that I do not own any Glee or Marvel Comic characters

Peter is waiting in line for his coffee when he realises that he's standing right behind Blaine and Kurt. He has to restrain himself from tapping them on the shoulder and starting a conversation because,   
A; he isn't in uniform and,

B; they don't know who he is.

Even saying Hi could be risky if they recognise his voice, so he stays silent.

“Fags” he hears the sneer to his left. He watches Blaine and Kurt, they stiffen but don't turn around. He thinks that they have far better control than he would have under then same circumstances.

If the homophobic jerk who uttered the insult is upset when he finds the seat of his pants webbed permanently to his chair ten minutes later, well that's just too bad.


	4. Drabble the Fourth

_Please note that I do not own any Glee or Marvel Comic characters_

Next time He'll listen when MJ says he's too sick to go out.

An hour in, and his headache is so bad that he mistimes a swing and impacts straight into the side of a building.

Somewhere inside his head he can actually hear Daffy Duck say “yoiks and awaaaaaaay”

Why is he thinking about ducks?

Who's balcony is this?

*************  
He wakes up on someone’s floor, A pillow under his feet, Blaine and Kurt hovering over him like anxious parents.

“YOU TOOK MY MASK OFF???????????”


	5. Spiderdrabble The Fifth

_I do not own any Glee or Marvel comic Characters! ___

So what's worse than accidentally outing your secret identity while sick one night on the job?

Apparently it's accidentally outing yourself to Blaine and Kurt, because as soon as they establish that he isn't going to die right there on the living room floor he gets the lecture of his life from Kurt, and a series of devastating hurt looks from Blaine.

Admittedly he shouldn't have yelled at them about the mask thing, because as Kurt (loudly) pointed out, they were trying to make sure that he was still breathing, and had had the decency to bring him inside and draw the curtains before they did so.

The night goes from bad to worse when he has to call MJ and tell her what happened. Peter then has to endure another lecture from the combined forces of Mary-Jane Watson-Parker and Kurt Hummel.

Blaine eventually takes pity on him and points out that Peter is still looking kind of green, so MJ takes him him home via cab, wearing Kurt's clothes.

Somehow during all the yelling, MJ and Kurt have hit it off, and made plans for all of them to meet up for dinner next week. Neither Peter or Blaine thinks that this bodes well.


	6. Spiderdrabble the 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supervillan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, or any Marvel characters! This chapter conatians a swear word:)

Spiderdrabble the 6th

Peter really wanted to avoid tackling the bigger supervillans to be honest. It's not cowardice, he just wants to avoid getting involved with SHEILD. 

His role is in the trenches so to speak. While the Avengers tackle the incoming space aliens, he pulls people on the ground out the way of falling buildings, and gets as many people as possible underground.

He also distracts the invaders so that the police and Fire-fighters can get on with it without becoming more victims themselves.

It would have to be Kurt who gets him into real trouble. Loki demands that the crowd "kneels before their new God" Kurt replies with a hot coffee to the face and a stream of insults about Loki's helmet, which to be fair is pretty hideous.

Loki finds himself covered in web about a second later when he brings his staff back to do a spot of smiting. Peter drags Kurt away and is about to take off when he finds himself face to face with Captain America.

Behind them a loud thump indicates that the Hulk has just landed on Loki.

"Well Fuck" says Spiderman.


End file.
